The Journey Home
by IndianFeather1994
Summary: After their second adventure in Narnia the Pevensies were told that they wouldn't return. Each found their own way to deal with that but none handled it well. So one night when one of them gets the chance to go back, their decision changes everything.
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone! I just want to say, thanks for taking the time to read my work! It really means a lot to me. _

_This is my first 'Narnian Fic' and it is dedicated to my sister, NarnianPrincess1992. _

_As you can probably guess, she loves the series and really wanted me to give this a shot, so here it is! _

_I came up with the idea for this story and started telling her about it months ago but never really had the nerve to post it until right now. _

_Why? You ask? _

_Because it is my lovely sister's 18th__ Birthday! _

_Or it was…it's past midnight now so it's really October 17__th__. _

_But her Birthday was on the 16__th__ so I thought it was as good a time as any._

_So to my beautiful readers, whoever you are,_

_I hope you enjoy this prologue so much that you want to read the first chapter as soon as it's posted! _

_I love getting messages saying that people have alerted, added me or my story to their favorites, or reviewed. So if you have the time, please take a moment to make me smile._

_But more importantly, please have fun reading this story. _

_That's what really matters._

_To my sister:_

_I love you so much! _

_Thank you for encouraging me and making me believe that I can do anything. _

_You are my best friend and I couldn't ask for anything more. _

_I hope you love this prologue. I wrote it just for you!_

_Happy 18__th__ Birthday!_

_Love,_

_your little sister_

* * *

**The Journey Home**

_**Prologue**_

What is home?

Is it the place where you feel safe?

Is it the place where you know you can always go to find comfort?

**Yes. **

What makes it home?

Is it how you feel like you belong?

Is it how you love it dearly?

**Yes.**

How do you know it's home?

Is it because you can't possibly imagine yourself living anywhere else?

Is it because it's where your heart longs to be?

**Yes.**

So what if you could never go back?

The Pevensie children all considered Narnia to be their home.

They thought they would live happily in the land for the rest of their lives.

But after they returned to help Prince Caspian claim his throne, they were told that none of them would return.

Even though the Pevensies were not originally from Narnia, they all felt that Narnia was where they belonged and it was first and foremost their home.

But knowing that they could never return, hurt them all in different ways.

The ache and longing to go back, caused them all to live differently and life became harder, the more they strayed from each other and what they had learned from the magical land which they had once ruled as Kings and Queens.

So can the siblings find their place in their own world as Aslan said they must?

Will they ever be able to call somewhere else home?

Or will they forever have the longing to return to a world that no one in their own world believes in?

"They say that home is where the heart is….."

"That's what they say."

"So then…where does that leave us?"

**This is The Journey Home. But it won't be an easy one.**

**

* * *

**

_I hope you liked this Prologue! _

_Please review and let me know if you are intrigued. _

_Happy wishes!_

_Love ya!_

**_~ Indian ~_**


	2. Peter

_**First, I would just like to say a really big thank you to NarnianPrincess1992 (My Sister) and CherylHoneyBaby, who gave me my first two reviews for this story and also added this story to their favorites and alerts, AvatarFanatic20, who alerted and added this story to their favorites, and last but certainly not least, a special thank you to plead just to no,**_ _**who added this story to their favorites. **_

_**It really means a lot to know that you all liked it. : )**_

_**I'm sorry it took me so long to update the first chapter of this story, but I was in a Pageant and was really busy. **_

_**Yes, I said a pageant. **_

_**I had never been in one, and I wasn't sure if I was going to like it, but…who am I kidding? I loved it. **_

_**I had the time of my life! And because I had never been in a pageant, this was a BIG deal for me. **_

_**I was also given the honor of being voted Miss Congeniality. Yay! **_

_**Okay, so I don't know how often I will be able to update, because I have a lot of fics up right now and you can expect one more because I adopted one from this fandom so it should get interesting. **_

_**But there is good news! **_

_**Since I started this a while back, I already have a lot of chapters written. It's just a matter of editing and making sure that everything is good. **_

_**But I don't want to back myself into a corner here so I won't post unless I write. So it's really a matter of finding the time to write. **_

_**Now, as my sister has most adamantly told me multiple times, I have to explain something about the first few chapter names. **_

_**So, here I go, I hope this makes sense. **_

_**In these special chapter names, there will be a name and three titles given. **_

_**These titles are given to describe the character that the chapter features. In other words, whichever Pevensie sibling's POV I am writing in.**_

_**The First, is the title that the Pevensie sibling had in Narnia.**_

_**The Second, is how others see them.**_

_**And The Third, is what they have become. **_

_**So it would be**_

" _**Name, Narnian Title, How Others View Them, What They Have Become "**_

_**I really hope that makes sense. If not, send me a PM or Review and let me know and I'll try to explain it again in the second chapter.**_

_**Only differently and hopefully better.**_

_**Okay, so here it is. **_

_**Chapter One.**_

_**Deep breath…**_

_**I really hope you enjoy this.**_

_**Have a happy and blessed Christmas! **_

_**~Indian~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One: Peter, The High King, The Overprotective, The Commoner**_

It was nine o'clock in the evening and she still hadn't returned from her date.

_Why must she insist on doing this to me? Is she trying to make me lose my mind? _I thought as I paced across the hallway floor in front of her door, waiting.

Things had gotten a little…out of control in the past year.

I thought she would be just as easy to handle as she always had been. But _no_… She couldn't just be her regular, responsible and reasonable self. She had to go and make things difficult for me.

She was distant from the start and refused to open up about Narnia or anything else no matter how hard I tried to get her to.

Of course, I didn't exactly _want_ her to open up. But I still tried.

every time I spoke of anything that transpired during our reign or our last visit, it always turned out the same.

She just repeated the stupid sentence she had been saying ever since she left home to go to the university with me.

"_Never happened."_ echoed through my thoughts, adding to my annoyance.

Sadly, that happened often.

I would be in the middle of a class, and I'd hear those words in my head. I wouldn't even be thinking about it and I'd hear them.

It haunted me.

I had grown to hate that sentence more than anything.

Her refusal to except the fact that we couldn't go back by pretending to forget all the time we had spent there was maddening.

I was literally going insane over it.

It was in moments like these that I wondered how Edmund had dealt with her for the year I had been in University without her.

I almost wished I could write to him and ask but I was sure my letters would go unanswered.

Maybe even _unopened_.

This was ridiculous! What could she possibly be doing with her _suitor_, that could keep her out this late?

I winced at the prospects.

_No, no, no, no, NO! Peter, don't go there. You don't want to go there!_

I told myself as I ran a hand through my blonde hair, wondering how much longer she would be.

Just as I let out a frustrated sigh, I heard her laughing.

"Robert, you are so funny!" she said quietly.

I just mouthed the words in a mocking manner with a look of disgust on my face.

This was wrong on so many levels.

Then they turned the corner and came into sight.

He had his arm around her waist, possessively, and she had his jacket around her shoulders.

Susan's face soured when she saw me waiting.

I just glared at her with a weary expression.

When they reached me, I just looked at her with my arms crossed.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" she asked, quietly, trying to sound indifferent. But she could not disguise her anger.

"I've been waiting for you." I said casually.

Her eyes narrowed at my calm state. She wanted a fight.

"Now I get to ask _you_ a question." I said as I put my hands in my pockets and took a step towards them. If she wanted a fight, a fight she would get. "Why are you just now coming back? You do know it's passed curfew, right?" I asked as I look from her to the boy, _Robert. _

He looked a little threatened but not as scared as I would like him to be.

She looked fearful for a moment as she thought of a good answer. Then the look on her face turned into determination.

She was not going to give up that easily.

"Well it's passed _your_ curfew too." she said.

_Pathetic defense Sue. _

"I'm here waiting for you to make sure you're okay." I said simply.

Something I learned a long time ago, when you run out of good reasons why, just use the '_I was making sure you were alright_' line. Being the big brother _did_ have it's advantages.

She looked infuriated at my statement of concern.

"Peter, you know very well that I don't need protecting." she huffed.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows as I asked the question in a mock tone as if it were the first time I had heard her say this.

She glared at me.

"You aren't even supposed to be in the girls dorm." she said in anger.

I was embarrassing her.

_Good. _I thought. But again, it was a poor argument on her part.

"Neither is _he._" I said as I pointed at the lad she had been out with.

She was driving me insane with all of her dates and suitors.

She looked confused and angered as her defense foiled.

"Peter can we finish this tomorrow?" she asked through her teeth.

She hated surrendering.

But I was a gracious victor.

"Sure, I'll leave once he does." I said as I glanced at the character named _Robert_.

Alright, so maybe '_gracious_' isn't the appropriate word.

Then I looked him up and down.

_I can take him. _I thought confidently with a small nod.

"Peter!" she snapped.

"Susan!" I said in the same way.

"You are so, so childish sometimes!" she said in a hushed tone.

"And you are irresponsible!" I said.

She was clearly appalled and very offended by my declaration.

Then she swallowed, calming herself, before turning to the idiot she had been out with a fake smile.

"Robert, we'll finish this later. Right now I have to kill my brother." she said sweetly to the boy.

"Alright. I'll see you later then Susan." he said with a smile.

_Sickening. _

"I look forward to it." she said in a whisper.

I could have heaved right then and there.

Then he _finally _left us to it and it took a total of two seconds for the 'Sweet Susan' that appeared for _Robert_ to turn into the 'Irritable Susan' I'd been going to University with for the past year.

She glared at me so hard I was almost afraid.

_Almost_.

But if looks could kill…..I don't really have to finish that sentence, do I?

"How did you get him in here?" I asked in a whisper.

"I have my ways." she said cleverly with a confident smirk.

Then the smirk faded as she looked at me.

"How did _you_ get in here?" she asked as she put one of her hands on her hip.

"You're not the only one who has their ways." I said smugly.

Her glare intensified after I spoke and I only smirked at this.

She thought she could take care of herself but she clearly couldn't.

"I can't believe you did that. How dare you!" she said harshly.

"Susan, you need to get your head out of the clouds. You can't just go parading off with a boy I don't know." I said.

"Peter, he's your roommate." she said as she crossed her arms and looked at me with annoyance.

"Well that's worse! I _do_ know him!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air with frustration.

She rolled her eyes.

"He only has one thing on his mind, Susan, and I _don't_ want that to be in any way associated with my little sister!" I said in a weary tone.

"Peter Pevensie, you are the most unreasonable person I know!" she said.

And with that she went into her room.

_And you're the most unbelievable person __**I**__ know._ I thought with a roll of my eyes.

The next morning was terrible.

Susan was angry with me, I had three Essays due and got lost on the way to my Geography Class.

Ironic, isn't it?

Everything else was a blur.

**

* * *

**

_So, another chapter, written and read…_

_**Sigh…**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this update. **_

_**I know I enjoyed writing it for you.**_

_**You know, I spoke to Santa yesterday…No, really, I did…and he said that if you review my story, since he knows who everyone is, and will be in the area, he will bring you a very special surprise! **_

_**Okay, so he may, or may not have said that. But it would really make me smile if you reviewed. **_

_**Seriously, I love reviews. **_

_**So please, make my Christmas and review! **_

_**I guess begging wouldn't help much, but since it's the season for giving….?**_

_**I gave you a chapter, so why don't you give me a beautiful review? It sounds fair to me. :)**_

_**Anyways, I hope to hear from you soon, but sadly, I must go for now. *Tearing up here***_

_**So, in the good words of my dear friend, Saint Nicholas, **_

_**Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight! **_

_**Seriously, good night. I'm tired. Zzzzz….Zzzzz…Zzzz...Zzz…zz…z**_

_**Love you all! **_

_**Love, **_

_**~Indian~**_


End file.
